


Little Hope: Oneshots

by MeganRidyard99



Series: The Dark Pictures Anthology (Fanfic Universe) [1]
Category: Little Hope - Fandom, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game), The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game), Visage (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism Spectrum, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Protagonist, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, POV Original Female Character, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Reincarnation, Romance, Teen Romance, Witchcraft, Witches, Young Love, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganRidyard99/pseuds/MeganRidyard99
Summary: A series of oneshots for my Dark Pictures Anthology fanfiction. Requests are welcome! :)
Relationships: Abraham Alastor/Original Female Character(s), Andrew (Dark Pictures)/Original Female Character(s), Anthony Clarke/Original Female Character(s), Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Conrad/Fliss DuBois, Daniel/Taylor (Dark Pictures), John (Dark Pictures)/Original Female Character(s), Julia/Alex Smith (Dark Pictures), Sam Giddings/Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Series: The Dark Pictures Anthology (Fanfic Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999504
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction (Author's Note!)

**Introduction & Characters**

Hi everyone, and welcome to a little oneshot series I've started doing for my Dark Pictures fanfic, Little Hope and an upcoming prequel based around Until Dawn. There's not really much to say here, other than that I'm allowing you guys to send requests in. So, if there's a scenario you'd like to see with two or more characters (either romantic or platonic) - feel free to send it over and I'll write it here! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Pictures Anthology (Man of Medan & Little Hope), Silent Hill, Visage, Until Dawn, Mario, Sonic, Star Wars, Marvel. DC, 13 Reasons Why, Grand Theft Auto V, Hunger Games, Jaws, Dying Light, Walking Dead or The Cured. All rights go to the original owners. All of the characters and events in this story are fictitious. Other references to real life places, events and individuals, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

 **List of Characters Available:**

Lily Anderson (OC - Little Hope). Personality: Anxious, Intelligent, Loyal and Shy. Doubles: Liana Galvin or Lucy Alastor.

Isobel Clarke (OC - Until Dawn). Personality: Headstrong, Friendly, Selfless and Brave.

Tyler Clarke (OC - Until Dawn). Personality: Friendly, Humorous, Loyal and Brave.

Andrew, Anthony Clarke or Abraham Alastor.

John, James Clarke or Joseph Lambert.

Taylor, Tanya Clarke or Tabitha Milton.

Angela, Anne Clarke or Amy Lambert.

Daniel, Dennis Clarke or David Milton.

Man of Medan Characters: Conrad, Fliss, Julia, Brad or Alex.

Until Dawn Characters: Sam, Josh, Mike, Ashley, Chris, Matt, Emily, Jess or Hannah and Beth.

**List of Pairings Available:**

I've listed the romantic ones below and in regards to platonic, feel free to pick anyone. :)

2020: Andrew/Lily (OC), Conrad/Fliss, Daniel/Taylor, Julia/Alex, Sam/Mike or Sam/Josh, Chris/Ashley, Matt/Emily or Matt/Jessica, Isobel/John and Tyler/Hannah.

1972: Anthony Clarke/Liana Galvin (OC).

1692: Abraham/Lucy Alastor (OC).


	2. Masterlist (Will be Updated!)

I thought I'd pop this together for the oneshots I'll be doing. If anyone would like to send a request across, please feel free to do so and I'll add it here! :)

**Masterlist:**

1\. Feelings - After an argument over Mary leads to a student's feelings getting hurt, Isobel puts John in his place (Isobel X John, romance, angst) - Completed.

2\. I'm Okay - Isobel reunites with John after she is left behind, following a horrific incident (Isobel X John, romance, fluff) - Completed, Follow-Up to Feelings.

3\. Hopeful - Isobel spends her first Christmas with John (Isobel X John, romance, fluff) - Completed, Follow-Up to I'm Okay.

4\. Live Life - Daniel and Taylor's lives, after leaving Little Hope (Daniel X Taylor, romance, fluff) - Completed.

5\. Light - Angela makes John aware of an observation she’s had, regarding two students (Angela X John, platonic, fluff) - Completed.

6\. First Impressions - During his first day at university, Andrew takes a shine to another new student who is just as nervous as he is (Lily X Andrew, platonic/mild romantic, fluff) - Completed.

7\. Winter Dance - The university's Winter Ball is in full swing and there's one person who Andrew really wants to dance with. If only he could muster the courage to ask her... (Lily X Andrew, platonic/mild romantic, fluff) - Completed.

8\. I Love You - Months after a horrific event separated him from Hannah, Tyler receives some shocking news (Tyler X Hannah, romantic, fluff/angst) - Completed.

9\. Grief - Whilst exploring Little Hope's graveyard, Isobel is suddenly pulled back into the past where she comes across a grief-stricken Joseph (Isobel X Joseph, platonic, angst) - Completed.

10\. Trauma - Isobel has a nightmare of past demons she still needs to battle (Isobel X John, angst) - Completed.


	3. Isobel X John | Feelings (ft. Josh Washington)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first oneshot! :) It might not be the best :( but I hope it turns out okay. :)

_Feelings_

Summary: After an argument over Mary leads to a student's feelings getting hurt, Isobel puts John in his place (Isobel X John - mentions of Josh from Until Dawn).

...

**Isobel**

**Derelict Building**

**4:32 AM } May 28**

_It all happened so fast..._

Isobel Clarke couldn't describe the boiling rage she felt, as she narrowed her eyes at her former professor who was busy searching the factory their little group had not long entered. Tutors were supposed to be understanding towards people who have autism and get their students to accept them for them - but John, Daniel, Angela and Taylor all had the _audacity_ to gang up on her baby cousin, Lily, for suggesting that the ghastly priest, Carver, was the real threat instead of listening to her like a team would. Looking back, Isobel was thankful that Andrew, Conrad, Fliss, Julia, Brad and Alex had stood up for Lily like she did ... _but...!_ but to see the look of utter betrayal and terror on the teenager's face when she got blamed for their demises - _that..._ was an image which would prove to be haunting.

_And now, Lily's gone...! Please, please tell me she's okay...!_

A noise from her phone momentarily pulled the young woman out of her thoughts and she pulled said device out of her jean pocket. _Huh?_ It didn't take long for her eyes to widen with shock when she saw the two notifications on Messenger. _Oh god...!_

**Isobel, Lily**

**You're friends on Facebook**

**Lives in Ashfield**

**28 MAY AT 4:29**

**LILY: Hi, Isobel. I'm sending you this, because I know you're just about the only person who doesn't hate my guts. Once you see this, please show it to everyone else. Thank you in advance. :(**

Below was a video Lily had recorded and before she pressed play, Isobel could tell that the young girl had simply had it by this point. Her green eyes were bloodshot with dark bags underneath and it didn't help that tears were threatening to brim. Judging by her surroundings, Lily appeared to be sitting in a... _ruined house?_ Bearing this in mind, Isobel didn't hesitate to press play. _Maybe she might tell us where she is?_

" _I don't know how much time I have,_ " Lily's distorted voice echoed, as the young woman increased the volume on her phone. " _S-So, I'm going to make this quick. Plus, I don't want to burden you guys any more than I've done so already,_ "

Footsteps greeted Isobel's ears and she looked up to see a worried yet relieved Andrew approaching. "Is that Lils?"

"Yeah," The young woman confirmed, who briefly paused to smile gently at the teenage boy. _He's a good kid._ "She sent me a message to pass on to everyone,"

"Is she okay?" Andrew asked worriedly.

" _N-N-_ No, _but_ she's alive," Isobel reassured him, before offering him a better glance at the video message and resuming. "Here,"

" _I just wanted to tell you all that...!_ " Lily's voice cracked with emotion and she anxiously gulped. " _I'm so sorry for being in the way the whole time! I didn't mean for this to happen and I never should have gone on this trip in the first place, that way you guys would have been better off...!_ "

_Lils, please don't say that!_

Another anxious gulp, accompanied by tears. " _I'm going to do my best to stop Carver and...! A-A-And if I don't make it, Isobel - I love you and Melody, don't ever forget that, okay? Please also tell my parents that I love them and tell...!_ " Glitched breathing. " _A-Also t-tell Andrew that I love him! It's okay if he doesn't feel the same way, I just want him to know...!_ "

By this point, John, Taylor, Angela and Daniel had heard Lily's video and their faces were a picture of guilt - the latter which secretly satisfied the young woman. _Good._

" _This is my fault!_ " Lily cried, wracked with sobs. " _I'm so sorry!_ " The video finished playing and Isobel's face twisted with rage when she turned on the four students.

Masks off.

"John, a word please?" She asked icily.

"Course," Her former professor responded calmly, following her into a nearby office room. Once he closed the door behind him, she was already launching a tirade of abuse at him.

"Are you pleased with yourself?"

"No, I'm not,"

" _Really?_ " She scoffed hatefully. "That's a _surprise, considering Lily thinks we all hate her!_ "

"Well, we _don't,_ " John gave a sad and mildly irritated sigh. "I apologise what I've said, _okay?_ "

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that," Isobel replied in disappointment. _Jerk._ "What if she's right?"

"She could be," The man agreed in annoyance. "But as I said to Andrew, stopping Mary is the _only lead we have!_ "

"Why are you so concerned with stopping Mary, instead of looking at the bigger picture here?!" The woman demanded. "Did you not see how Carver behaved with her?" She then began listing off the evidence she saw. " _Their secret, his bible?!_ "

"Yes!" John fired back angrily.

" _Then, tell me why you won't consider stopping him!_ "

" _Because I can't lose you, Isobel!_ " He yelled, having snapped. Complete and utter silence, with her glowering at him in shock. His voice trembled when he continued. "I have feelings for you. I _know_ it is wrong for someone in my potion to fall in love with a former student and I know you've been through a lot since you graduated - _but...!_ I don't know what I'd do if you died,"

Isobel's heart gave a painful lurch when she saw the flustered but _anguished_ remorse on his face and she sighed sadly. "I'm still here,"

"I know," John responded, deeply upset. "But what if that changes later on?!"

"It won't," She reassured him, finding herself lunging forward and engulfing him in an embrace. He didn't hesitate to return her gesture with the realisation that all was forgiven. _See? It's all good._ She didn't know how long they stayed but when they pulled back after he calmed down, she couldn't help but notice that their faces were a _mere_ centimetres apart. _Oh no!_

_You know, Isobel? You could take a risk here and_ _kiss him. The opportunity's pretty much just presented itself, you should do i_ _— No! It's way too early for that! Besides, we barely know each other, shouldn't we do that first and see where it goes fro_ _—_

But John sensed the dilemma Isobel was facing, whilst she was blissfully unaware of a warm feeling beginning to swell up. He also appeared to have the same thoughts she did and he was the first to do something about it. Before the young woman knew what was happening, the man reached out to cup her face and gently tugged her towards him...

Then, he pressed his lips against her's.

Now, Isobel had kissed before - but this one was brand new for her. Their first kiss was absolutely amazing, so much so that she thought she was in a dream for five seconds. she felt like she was tingling all over and she was certain John felt the same way, that is until he pulled back in surprise and gave her a look which told her he was awaiting permission. She responded by reaching out to cup his face with a grin, prompting a visibly relieved John to return the favour and press his lips against her's again.

In that moment, it was just the two of them. The way their mouths gently played with each other, the affectionate gestures which confirmed that this was reality, the prospect that she was sharing the moment with someone who meant a lot to her, everything about it was pleasant...

" _Oh, very good! Every one of you, you got my name! After all you've been through, good! Good, good, good, good, good - I mean, how does that feel? Right?_ "

_Oh no, no, no, no! Leave him in the past - you're with John, you're okay!_

" _I mean, how does that feel?! Do you enjoy being terrorised, humiliated - I mean, panicked?!_ "

" _Waitwait!_ " She gasped fearfully, breaking the kiss.

"What, is everything okay?" John asked worriedly, glancing at the young woman.

" _I-I-I'm...!_ " Isobel desperately tried to answer. " _I'm sorry, John - I just...!_ "

"Hey, take your time, it's alright," He gently reassured her. "Did something happen?"

She frantically nodded, before taking a breath to recompose herself. "I don't know how to explain this, _but...!_ " A nervous gulp. "It's nothing to do with you, okay?"

"I know," John said kindly. "We should get back to the others and find Lily. We can talk about this once we're out of Little Hope, if you'd like to?"

Hearing this, Isobel gave a small but relieved smile. "Okay,"


	4. Isobel X John | I'm Okay

_I'm Okay_

Summary: Isobel reunites with John after a horrific incident (Isobel X John - Follow Up to Feelings).

...

**Isobel**

**Derelict Building**

**4:38 AM } May 28**

"Are you two okay?" Angela's concerned voice greeted Isobel's ears, seconds after she and John exited the office to meet her, Daniel and Taylor.

"Yeah, we heard you both screaming at each other in there," Taylor added worriedly. "What happened?"

Hearing this, John forced a smile on his face. "We're fine, thank you for asking. I think we, um," A brief glance at Isobel. "I think we just needed to have a chat and I hope it's going to help us move forward,"

"Likewise," Isobel agreed solemnly, before momentarily glancing around the factory. _Wait, wasn't Conrad and Julia...?_ "Where are the others, by the way?"

"They've left to find Lily," Angela informed her with a remorseful look.

"Ah, I see," The 27 year-old nodded in understanding, offering a small smile to make her feel more at ease. _We're good, Angela. Everything's fine._ Whilst everyone decided to continue their search through the factory, she briefly noticed that a deeply upset Andrew was standing further away from the group with tears visible in his eyes.

_Oh no...!_

"Hey," Isobel greeted him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

" _I-I'm...!_ " The 18 year-old struggled to answer, breathing glitched. This prompted the younger woman to gently place her hands on his shoulders with a reassuring "Hey - take your time, okay? We aren't in any hurry,"

Hearing this, Andrew anxiously gulped and tried taking breaths to calm himself. “ _I’m sorry...! I just,_ ” A single tear streamed down his face. “ _I want Lily back with us...!_ ”

“I know,” Isobel responded sympathetically. “I do, too,” It didn’t take long for an idea to come to her mind. “You know, if there’s something that you’d like to say to her when she comes back with everyone - you should do it,”

“ _W-_ What do you mean by that?” The teenager asked with confusion. 

The younger woman smirked. “Oh, come on. I can tell that you love her,”

“H-How?” Andrew stammered in a surprised manner, unaware that a rosy blush was painting his face. _Awww...!_

“Ah, let’s see,” Isobel playfully began listing off the signs she noticed with a cheeky grin. “Out of all the students in the class, you seem to be more comfortable with Lily and I think she feels the same towards you,” 

The 18 year-old couldn’t help but smile shyly. _Okay, slowly making progress! See if you can make him turn that frown upside down, Isobel._

“What else is there?” She playfully teased him. “Oh, yeah! Remember when I ran into you guys at the bar?”

“Course, I do,” Andrew answered without hesitation, before going on to nervously ask: “ _Why?_ ”

“No reason,” The 27 year-old woman countered innocently with a mischievous grin. “I just happen to remember you teaching my baby cousin how to play darts,”

Hearing this, the teenager chuckled. “Yeah, that’s one good memory from tonight,”

“Are any other good memories?”

“Um, _yeah,_ ” Andrew confirmed, feeling more at ease. “There is one more,”

“Tell me about it,” Isobel encouraged him, smiling. 

“ _Okay...!_ ” The 18 year-old laughed shyly, prompting the woman to giggle. “I, um, Lily and I were looking at the fireflies and... I noticed that she just about had it with tonight and quite frankly, I’ve had it too - so, I thought I’d dance with her,”

“I have to admit, that was the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Isobel couldn’t help but gush happily, prompting him to roll his eyes playfully. “You have a great taste in music too,”

“Thank you,” Andrew smiled, his face reddening even more. _Aww...!_ “And I think it was just us in that moment, if that makes any sense?”

“Course, it does,” The young woman answered, grin slowly fading when she continued. “I, um, I felt that way with someone too - so, I understand what’s like,”

“Can I ask what happened?” The teenager pondered in a concerned manner. _I think you just did._ “I don’t mean to pry or anything,”

“I know, I know,” She reassured him. “ _He was..._ He was in a dark place, essentially. He did something _which...!_ ” A nervous gulp. “He did something which hurt my friends and I deeply. _But,_ we’re all doing our best to move past that, slowly but surely,”

“I see,” The 18 year-old nodded in understanding. “Are you guys okay now?”

“Me and my friends?”

“Yeah,” _You’re really sweet...! No wonder Lily speaks very highly of you._

Hearing this, Isobel smiled. “Yes, we’re getting by. Thank you for asking,” _Speaking of which, I wonder Mike, Sam, Ashley and Chris are? I mean, they shouldn’t be far behind..._

Andrew opened his mouth to respond, before John suddenly approached with a concerned: “Hey, how are you two doing?”

“We’re both okay,” The young woman answered. “Andrew’s missing Lily, so I thought I’d help keep his spirits up,”

“I understand,” Their professor replied, remorse briefly flashing in his eyes when he noticed Andrew glancing at him with a hint of anger. _I know, kid. Try and cut him and the others some slack, alright? I’m trying to do that, as well._ “Look, are you guys up for helping us find a way out of here?”

“Sure,” 

“Alright, then,” John said kindly. “If you guys need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask,”

“Thank you,” Isobel responded with a nod, before she and Andrew both followed him down a staircase leading into the factory.

The building itself had clearly seen better days, judging by the dust decorating the walls and various objects. It also didn’t help that whenever somebody walked, the floor had the tendency to creak every so often. _Okay, might be best to be careful._

“Hey, Andrew,” Daniel suddenly decided to get the 18 year-old’s attention, standing by a large crate blocking a door on the other side of the room. “Get your *ss over here and help me out,”

“You could have at least asked more politely,” Isobel muttered under her breath, as Andrew walked over to investigate. “What’s up?”

“You get this side,” The 20 year-old gestured to the crate’s right, before placing his hands on its’ left. “I’ll take this side,”

“Push together, alright?” 

“Got it,”

“Good, now push!” Daniel ordered him, as they both pushed said crate with Isobel, Angela, Taylor and John watching from afar. After a couple of seconds, it gave way and fell on the other side ... but with the floor suddenly beginning to crack.

“ _Guys,_ ” Isobel warned the two students in a concerned manner. “You two might want to step back a bit,”

The boys did what she had told them, but it wasn’t enough as Daniel found himself tumbling into a large hole with Andrew right behind him. _Oh god!_ Instantly, she and John reached out to grab the 18 year-old and pulled him back safely whilst Daniel struggled to rise to his feet.

“Daniel, you okay?!” Taylor asked him worriedly, as she and Angela joined the remaining members of the group peering into the hole. _Why do I hear metal scraping the ground?!_

That was when Isobel spotted a dark figure impaled with numerous spears right behind him. _Oh no!_ “ _Daniel, behind you!_ ”

The 20 year-old whirled round and yelled when a spear came swinging towards him, ducking said object and falling onto the ground. As he scurried up to his feet, Andrew didn’t hesitate to grab a nearby pipe. “Grab hold!”

Daniel instantly made a running start and jumped, grabbing the pipe and prompting Isobel and John to tighten their grip on Andrew to stop him from falling. The three then attempted to pull the 20 year-old out to safety ... before he caught everyone by surprise when he yelled: “ _GO!_ ” and allowed himself to fall back into the hole.

“ _Daniel!_ ” Taylor screamed with terror.

Meanwhile, Daniel’s assailant was advancing on him and ready to strike, unaware of a pair of footsteps rapidly sprinting accompanied by familiar voices yelling. _Wait, Julia, Brad - is that you?!_

A figure Isobel and Andrew both never thought they’d see again lunged out of the darkness with a scream, digging her knife into the demon’s back. The monster yelled out in agony, thrashing around with her still stabbing it. _YES! LET’S GO, LILY!_

Unfortunately, Isobel’s joy was short-lived when the demon violently slammed the teenager into a wall, ripping a cry of agony from her throat. _NO!_

“ _LILY!_ ” Andrew and Taylor both yelled with fright. _Okay, that’s it!_

Boiling with rage, Isobel let Andrew go and leapt into the hole - ignoring John’s protests and lunging towards the demon with Daniel ahead of her. _Don’t you dare hurt my cousin!_

A spear came swinging towards Lily and she frantically dodged it, allowing Daniel and Isobel to grab two impaled spears and twist. The demon screamed in agony, as the 17 year-old scrambled to her feet and took off sprinting with the young man and woman right behind her. 

...

**Isobel**

**Factory Grounds**

**4:47AM } May 28**

Isobel didn’t know how much time had passed between the fight against Daniel’s demon and meeting up with Conrad and Julia’s group. But soon, they managed to emerge from the sewers and slam the gate close behind them. _Oh thank god we all got out of there!_

“What the f*ck happened in there, Isobel?!” A panting Conrad demanded worriedly.

“Are you three okay?” Fliss asked her, Daniel and Lily, the latter who was clutching her back in pain. Oh no...

“Yeah,” Isobel breathed. “Yeah, I’m good,”

“I’m good too,” Daniel confirmed, whilst the 17 year-old managed to give a weak nod. 

“Okay, let’s get out of here and find everyone else then,” The older woman said firmly. _No problemo._

As the group began a short trek through the woods, Isobel and Daniel both didn’t hesitate to check in on Lily.

“Hey,” The older woman greeted her happily, pulling her into a one-sided hug. “Glad to see you again, Lils! We thought we lost you!”

“Yeah,” The 20 year-old agreed, grinning at the young girl. “Thanks for my saving my *ss, by the way,”

A visibly nervous Lily flashed a thumbs up and a nod, before hoarsely adding: “I suppose you guys can’t get rid of me that easily,”

“Good,” Isobel beamed happily. “And just an FYI, you may want to prepare yourself,”

“Why?” The teenager asked with a frown, grimacing in pain. _Oh, you have no idea..._

Despite her concerns, the 27 year-old smiled cheekily. “You’ll see,” 

It didn’t take long for the group to hear concerned voices call out for them and soon enough, they found John, Angela, Taylor and Andrew standing atop of a rather steep hill. _Hey, guys!_

“What’s up, party people?!” Conrad greeted with relief, before he began climbing up with Julia, Fliss, Alex and Brad following suit.

“You all made it,” John smiled happily, before making eye contact with Isobel and Lily. “Welcome back, Lily. You okay?”

The young girl shakily nodded, prompting the woman to tell him: “I think she’s a little nervous,”

“Oh, come on!” Daniel scoffed kindly, playfully tickling her on the shoulder and causing a surprised but tiny smile to paint her face. _Aw..._ “There’s no need to be scared around us, Lils. It’s all good,”

“Exactly,” John agreed. “Let’s pretend our...” A brief flash of remorse. “Let’s pretend our disagreement didn’t happen, alright? We’re gonna support each other from now on,”

Isobel was glad to see that her baby cousin was feeling a tad more at ease. “O-Okay,”

_There we go!_

After this, the young girl decided to remain behind and allow Isobel and Daniel to climb up first. John knelt to grab the woman’s hand and once he pulled her up to her feet, he instantly engulfed her in an embrace.

“ _Woah!_ ” Isobel gasped in shock, returning his hug. _What’s happening here?!_

“I thought _I_ _lost you...!_ ”

“But you _didn’t,_ ” She reassured him. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

John couldn’t help but chuckle. “True, true, yes,”


	5. Isobel X John | Hopeful

_Hopeful_

Summary: Isobel spends her first Christmas with John (Isobel X John. Post-Little Hope).

...

**Friday, December 25, 2020 - Room 305 in South Ashfield Heights, Maine, United States.**

Since leaving Little Hope behind, quite a lot had happened during the next seven months.

In Isobel's case, she didn't hesitate to begin writing her new book. The story appeared to be simple enough because it had been based on the Little Hope Witch Trials - but it also jumped between those events and a girl in 2020 discovering that she was the reincarnation of one of the victims who had been executed. On Christmas Eve, Isobel had sent her completed book off to a publishing agency and after receiving some news the next evening, she was left _buzzing_ with excitement!

_I can't wait to tell him!_ She thought as she knocked on the apartment room's door. A couple of seconds later and she found herself face to face with a surprised but pleased John, who was clad in a long-sleeved brown jacket, blue shirt, denim jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Oh! Isobel, hello,"

"Hello," The 27 year-old greeted with a smile, despite shivering because of the blizzard outside. "I hope you don't mind me surprising you like this?"

"No, no, I don't mind at all," Her former professor reassured her, before stepping aside. "Please come in because we can't have you freezing to death out there,"

"Thank you," Isobel chuckled, walking into John's apartment and briefly observing her surroundings. _Okay, this place doesn't seem bad enough… Lovely Christmas Tree and lights, though!_ "How are things? You good?"

"Yes, I'm alright," The 43 year-old responded, closing the door behind him and walking over to the fireplace next to his TV. "I'll just get a fire going,"

"Okay, do you need a hand at all?"

"No, but I appreciate the offer," John answered kindly. "I noticed online that you've been with Lily and Andrew today, how are they?"

"They're great," Isobel told him happily. They're probably watching Christmas movies as we speak and I swear, those two _cannot_ keep their hands off each other,"

"Really?" John piped up with interest.

"Yep, I've lost count of how many times I've seen them hugging or making googly eyes at each other by now," She laughed, prompting him to chuckle. It didn't take long for a pleased smile to paint her face. "I haven't seen them this happy in ages too,"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that,"

"Yes, so am I," The 27 year-old agreed, before going on to ask: "What have you been up today, then?"

"Ah, not much," He began explaining, just as Isobel caught a brief glimpse of light in the fireplace. _Almost done._ "I've been keeping Angela company as she's having a rough time with her divorce,"

"I see," A concerned grimace. _Poor woman._ "Is she doing okay?"

"Yes, she's doing well and she's _much_ less in your face now," John chuckled, influencing Isobel to grin. "That's hard to believe, isn't it?"

"That she's less snappy?"

"Yes,"

" _Well,_ " The woman began pondering, as the man had finished preparing the fire and rose to his feet. "I can't say I'm surprised that she's softened up. I mean, I've changed _since…_ " A nervous gulp. _Since we left Little Hope, say it._ "Since we left Little Hope as well,"

John nodded in understanding. "Same," He sneaked a glance at the heavy snowfall outside and gave a concerned sigh. "Ah - how would you feel about staying for a while, since that blizzard isn't gonna stop any time soon?"

Hearing this, the 27 year-old frowned with confusion. "That's not going to be an issue, is it?"

"I don't see a reason why it _would_ be,"

Now feeling more at ease, Isobel smiled excitedly. "Okay, sure and by the way," She then allowed a grin to paint her face, flashed two thumbs up and widened her eyes for comedic effect. " _Happy Christmas!_ "

The two shared a laugh before John quickly pressed his lips to hers and smiled warmly'. "You too,"


	6. Lily X Andrew | First Impressions

_First Impressions_

Summary: During his first day at university, Andrew takes a shine to another new student who is just as nervous as he is (Lily X Andrew, platonic/mild romantic, fluff - Pre Little Hope).

...

**Andrew**

**Reception, University of Ashfield**

**09:00AM } September 2, 2019**

17 year-old Andrew couldn't describe how nervous he felt, as he sat in the bustling reception of Ashfield's university. Now, this would have been considered normal - because transferring was a _big_ step in general, especially when it was combined with having to adjust to an entirely new building, new tutors and potential friends.

_And his case probably would have been normal if he didn't have a homeschool education._

The reception itself wasn't what he expected, either. It had a very large space with the walls painted in white and the floor's tiles painted in a silver-grey colour. On his left, there was a long hallway with its' right side crowded with blue lockers and travelling down to the very end and turning left whilst he was seated on one of the two grey sofas on the right. _Why did I think this place would be like a mansion of sorts?_

Despite his excitement to study creative writing, he found the concept of university strange. For starters, he didn't know what it was _like_ in general. Were the tutors understanding people? Were the other students friendly ... and if they were, would they accept him?

_I hope that I'll be able to find some new friends here and avoid scaring them off...!_ The teenager thought anxiously, gripping his wrist to stop himself from trembling in his seat. _No, no, you're going to be okay. Think about what books you could write here. Space, zombies, anything!_

" _E-E-_ Excuse me?" A shy voice caught his attention.

Andrew looked to his right and he swore his heart almost stopped. Why? Because sitting next to him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _W-Wow...!_

" _A-_ Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

" _I_ , not really, no," The 17 year-old answered sadly, slowly feeling more at ease as he continued. "It's my first day here _and...!_ " An anxious gulp. "I don't want to scare people off, essentially,"

"Welcome to my world," The _younger?_ teen replied in understanding, feeling bad for him.

Hearing this, Andrew glowered at her with surprise. "You're a new student too?"

" _Yup,_ " His acquaintance answered, smiling shyly. _Aww..._ "I graduated high school a couple of months ago and..." She then shrugged with a sigh. "I just hope college is going to better than that ghastly place,"

_Oh no...!_

"I'm sure it will," Andrew couldn't believe it when he found himself reassuring her. _Woah, what's happening here?!_ "N-Not that it's... any of my business, but what are you studying here?"

"Creative writing," She answered, grinning when she noticed his eyes widening. "You're on that course too, aren't you?"

"I am, yes," He confirmed shyly.

"Sweet!" The younger girl cheered excitedly, influencing him to chuckle. She then offered her hand for him to shake, surprising him and herself. " _I, um_ , my name's Lily, by the way," _D-Did I just make a new friend?_

Despite his shock, the older boy smiled kindly before accepting her hand. "Hi, Lily. I'm Andrew. It's nice to meet you,"

" _Y-_ You too, Andrew,"

_I think I've just found my first friend...!_


	7. Lily X Andrew | Winter Dance

_Winter Dance_

Summary: The university's Winter Ball is in full swing and there's one person who Andrew really wants to dance with. If only he could muster the courage to ask her... (Lily X Andrew, platonic/mild romantic, fluff - Pre Little Hope, December 2019).

Follow-Up to: First Impressions.

...

**Friday, December 20, 2019 - Ashfield University - 21:13.**

If someone had told Andrew at the beginning of the year that he would begin studying at college and meet an awesome girl who would become his best friend, he honestly would have found that hard to believe.

_But he did do both things and honestly, he couldn't be happier._

A lot had happened since Andrew and Lily first met. The two of them had learned about the basics of creative writing such as developing a plot, creating relatable characters and catching the attention of the target audience. Their tutor, John, seemed like a decent enough person - but he _did_ have the tendency to consider himself "the leader", a tactic which often landed him in hot water with their fellow classmates. Speaking of which, Andrew didn't know what to think of them either.

Sure, some of them did seem okay. But they also did their own thing and created a _lot_ of noise, the latter which secretly annoyed him to an extent because he liked his peace and quiet. He wasn't surprised that Lily felt the same when he brought the subject up one time, especially considering the knowledge that she had autism.

The moment when he asked her if she was on the spectrum... It was safe to say that it allowed them to become closer _and...!_ And he wasn't ashamed to admit he'd grown a little protective, he really wasn't.

_I hope she's okay..._ Andrew thought to himself, as he sat in the university's main hall and watched the Annual Winter Dance unfold.

The area itself had a large space with the floor's tiles painted in a light brown and the cobalt blue walls decorated with snowflakes. The latter also accompanied multiple blue and purple lights shining down on the students joyfully dancing away. _Still getting used to this, buddy. You're doing great so far._

"Alright, Ashfield," The DJ suddenly addressed everyone, as the exciting music finished. "Let's slow it down a bit; nice and smooth,"

Within seconds, a new song began playing and... it suited the atmosphere perfectly. Andrew couldn't help but watch as everyone separated into pairs, his eyes soon making contact with a familiar pair...

_Lily!_

The girl was sitting in a row of seats across from him and it didn't take long for his favourite smile to paint her face. "Hello!" She mouthed happily, flashing two thumbs up and widening her eyes for comedic effect.

The older boy burst out laughing, prompting her to chuckle too. _Lils, how come you're able to make me laugh? Seriously?!_

"Hey, buddy," A familiar voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

" _H-_ Hey Conrad," Andrew briefly stammered with surprise, as the 20 year-old sat next to him. "How's the dance been for you?"

"You know, it has its' perks," His acquaintance responded, before sending a quick glance in Lily's direction. "Go get her,"

"Hm?"

"Go get Lily,"

"Go get Lily and do what?" The 17 year-old questioned in a confused manner.

"Dance with her," _WHAT?!_

Andrew glowered at Conrad with shock, his anxiety suddenly skyrocketing within seconds. " _I-I-I can't dance...!_ " _Why are you stammering gibberish, then? Just admit that you want to dance with Lily, it can't be that hard!_

"I'm sure you can," His acquaintance reassured him. "Just get on over there and ask her if she wants to dance, see what happens," Two friendly pats on the shoulder. "Come on,"

Hearing this, the teen gave a disbelieving chuckle and turned to see Lily gazing at him worriedly. _Alright buddy, it's now or never._

He didn't hesitate to rise to his feet and begin walking towards her, smiling when she rose to her feet with a grin. It didn't take long for the two of them to meet in the centre of the room once they did, Lily greeted him with a curtsey. "Snazzy,"

"Beautiful," Andrew responded with a bow, his cheeks reddening. _Is she blushing too? Aww...!_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I saw you talking to Conrad earlier and you seemed a bit nervous," The younger girl explained in a concerned manner. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay," The older teen reassured her. " _I'm, I'm just..."_ An anxious gulp and a breath to calm himself. "I was just wondering _if you'd..._ if you'd like to dance?"

A huge smile spread across Lily's face. "Sure, I'd love to dance with you,"

He shot her a dumbfounded look. " _Y-_ You _s_ erious?!"

"Course, I am," She giggled. "There's no need to be nervous, Andy. It's just me,"

"I know, Lils," Despite his shock, the older boy grinned almost excitedly as he offered her his hand.

_She took his hand without hesitation..._


	8. Tyler X Hannah | I Love You

_I Love You_

Summary: Months after a horrific event separated him from Hannah, Tyler receives some shocking news (Tyler X Hannah, romantic, fluff/angst - Pre Until Dawn, May 2014).

...

**Tuesday, May 20, 2014 - Creative Writing Classroom, University of Ashfield.**

_It all happened so fast…_

Tyler Clarke couldn't describe the boiling rage he felt, every time he spotted his former friends; Michael Munroe, Emily Davis and Jessica Riley, walk past him in the halls with fearful, remorseful and spiteful glances. Each time he saw them, he couldn't help but remember a particular event _which…_ which had traumatised him for months now. _Hannah…!_

He remembered the two girls wanting to set her up for a humiliating prank, as payback for having an innocent crush on Michael. They didn't even care if she wasn't planning to make a move on him, and the class president himself didn't appear concerned either.

Despite this, he was thankful that Isobel and Sam had stood up for Hannah like he did … _but…!_ but to see the look of utter betrayal and terror on her face when she ran out of the lodge - _that…_ was an image which would prove to be haunting.

One of the last things Tyler remembered was taking off after the girl he loved; accompanied by her equally frantic sister, Beth. He recalled the _**sheer**_ anxiety he felt as the two of them sprinted through the forest, desperate to find her and make sure she was okay. He wasn't sure if it took minutes _or…_ or possibly hours, but they eventually managed to find her…

" _I'm such an idiot!_ " A trembling Hannah had cried after he wrapped her up in a warm yet tight embrace. " _I'm so dumb!_ "

" _You're not an idiot,_ " Beth had reassured her, briefly glancing at Tyler as she spoke. " _You'll find someone better than that jerk of a president, someone who knows you,_ "

_Was that… Was that Beth's way of giving me her blessing?_

The next few moments were a bit of a blur for Tyler. He presumed it was because his brain had mentally blocked that memory and if it did, he honestly wouldn't have been surprised. Why? Because as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't quite ready to face his trauma yet… He wasn't ready to face his _failure to save the twins from fallin—_

"Tyler?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up into the concerned eyes of his professor, John. "Yes?"

"May I have a word with you outside please?" The 37 year-old professor, who was clad in his usual brown suit and black shoes, asked kindly. _Why do… Why do you look worried all of a sudden? This isn't like you, professor._

Despite his confusion, Tyler nodded. "Sure, of course,"

The 21 year-old then left his desk and joined the professor out in the fifth floor's hallway. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Hearing this, John gave a concerned sigh. "Ah, I've just received a call from reception and I'd like to ask if you wouldn't mind accompanying me there?"

_Huh?_

" _N-_ No, I don't mind," Tyler answered politely. "Why do you want me to come to reception?"

"Let's go there now, and I'll explain,"

At this point, the 21 year-old had a feeling that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept pestering John and it didn't help that he had _quite_ the temper whenever he lost his patience. _Okay, I don't want another fight to happen, but why can't you answer my question now? Just tell me what's going on!_

His professor was somehow able to sense his thoughts, and he grimaced. "I, ah, I understand that you tried to help Hannah and Beth Washington before they disappeared?"

"I did, yes," _Where are you going with this, John?_

"Well, their parents are in reception as we speak and Hannah's with them,"

Hearing this, Tyler stopped dead in his tracks with a shocked glower. " _Are you…!_ Are you serious?"

"Yes," John confirmed sadly. "Hannah has survived the fall and as far as I know, she's been in recovery for a couple of months now. I've been told that she's ready to come back today and she'd really like t—"

" _I-I-I_ 'm sorry, professor, I have to ask you something," Tyler frantically interrupted, his anxiety skyrocketing within seconds and his breathing glitching. _T-That's impossible! Hannah's dead, I saw her and Beth fall off that cliff! I couldn't save them!_ "Why am I being asked to go to reception instead of Josh, Sam or _I-Isobel? Is Beth alive too?!_ "

The professor quickly placed a hand on the young man's shoulder to calm him. " _Calm down_ , breathe. I understand that this is a lot to take in. To answer your questions, Hannah would really like to see you first," Tears then pricked at Tyler's eyes. "And Beth… She sadly passed away,"

Upon hearing this, the 21 year-old honestly didn't have words. _Beth's gone, Hannah's still here…!_

"C'mon kid," John patted his shoulder, before they continued their journey down to the ground floor. "You'll be happy once you see Hannah again and I guarantee you she'll feel the same way,"

" _O-Okay!_ " Tyler stammered in a blind panic, his heart beating furiously.

So many feelings were running through his head; sadness, relief and excitement - but… this was also the first time he would actually get to talk to Hannah face to face in _**months.**_ _What if I accidentally f*ck it u— No, no, you wouldn't._ He would also get to see Hannah laugh at one of his stupid jokes or maybe get to dance with her at a future party or the college's Winter Dance. But most of all, he would get to hold her in his arms again.

The young man was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to realise that sobs were silently wracking his body. _Beth, I'm so…! I'm so sorry that you've passed away…! I promise I'll look after Hannah and Josh for you…_

"Tyler?" A frantic but overjoyed voice he _never_ thought he'd hear again snapped him out of his thoughts.

_H-Hannah?!_

" _Tyler, it's me…!_ " Footsteps rushed in his direction, accompanied by arms wrapping him up in a tight embrace. "It's me, I'm okay…!"

Overcome with relief, all Tyler could do was return Hannah's gesture with tears streaming down his face. He was so relieved that he failed to register the three little words he found himself crying. " _I love you…!_ "

"I love you too, Tyler," Hannah giggled, beaming at him. _It's you, it's always been you…_


	9. Daniel X Taylor | Live Life

_Live Life_

Summary: Daniel and Taylor’s lives, after leaving Little Hope (Daniel X Taylor, romantic, fluff - Post Little Hope).

...

**Friday, December 25, 2020 - Room 105 in Daisy Villa Apartments, Ashfield, Maine.**

Since leaving Little Hope behind, quite a lot had happened during the next seven months.

In Taylor’s case, she didn’t hesitate to begin the process of writing her own book and it didn’t take long for it become a helpful coping mechanism. The story she put together was based on the Little Hope Witch Trials, which seemed simple enough - but it _also_ jumped between those events and a girl in 2020 discovering that she was the reincarnation of a victim who had been unjustly executed by hanging. Once she had completed her book, Taylor sent it off to a publishing agency with John’s assistance and after receiving some news two days later, she was left _buzzing_ with excitement!

 _Daniel’s gonna be pumped when I tell him!_ She thought as she knocked on the apartment room’s door. A couple of seconds later and she found herself face to face with Daniel, who was clad in a blue plaid shirt, grey t-shirt, denim jeans and a pair of black converses.

“Oh! Hey T,” A pleased Daniel greeted with eyes briefly bulging in shock. _Aww…_ “What brings you here?”

Taylor couldn’t help but grin, despite shivering because of the blizzard outside. “Is surprising my favourite person not allowed?”

Her boyfriend chuckled. “Yeah, course it is,” He then quickly stepped aside to let her through. “Feel free to make yourself at home too, because we can’t have you freezing to death,”

“Thanks,” The young woman smiled amusedly, walking into Daniel’s apartment and briefly observing her surroundings. _Hm, this is a cool place you got here. I like the Christmas tree and lights too!_ “How are you doing, by the way? You good?”

“Yeah, I’ve been great,” The 20 year-old answered, closing the door behind him and walking over to the fireplace next to his television. “I’ll just get a fire going,”

“You need a hand?”

“Ah no, but cheers for the offer,”

“That’s fine,” Taylor responded kindly. “You’ve been up to anything recently?”

“Well, I’ve checked in with Angela earlier as she’s having a rough time with her divorce,”

“I see,” A concerned grimace. _Poor woman._ “How’s she holding up?”

“She’s handling everything nicely and I think she’s less interested in other peoples’ businesses now,” Daniel told her. “That’s hard to believe, isn’t it?”

“That she’s stopped being a b*tch?” _Maybe I should stop that too?_

“Well, that’s one way to put it,”

Hearing this, the 22 year-old frowned in thought. “I mean, it _is_ surprising that Angela of all people has changed. But to be fair, I think I’ve changed too, you know? _Since…_ ” A nervous gulp. _Since we left Little Hope, say it._ “Since we left Little Hope,”

The young man flashed her a look of understanding, just as they both caught a brief glimpse of light in the fireplace. _Almost done._ “I get that,” 

It didn’t take long for him to finish preparing said fire and once he rose to his feet, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the heavy snowfall outside. “Would you be okay staying here for a while? Because I don’t think that blizzard is gonna stop any time soon,”

Hearing this, Taylor frowned with confusion. “That’s not gonna be a problem, is it? You have family coming over?”

“Nope,” Daniel answered bluntly. “My parents are out of town and Conrad’s probably off sailing the seas with his new girl - so it’s just me. I don’t see an issue with you staying over and I bet they’d tell you the same thing,”

Now feeling more at ease, the young woman smiled. “Okay, cool,” _Tell him your news!_ “By the way, I may have some interesting news for you,”

“Oh, do you now?” Her boyfriend asked with interest.

“Yep,”

“What is it?” _Here we go…_

“You know that book I’ve been writing?” Taylor began a little excitedly. “About those trials in Little Hope?”

“Yeah?” Daniel gave his girlfriend a confused frown. “Where are you going with this, T?”

“Give me a second and I’ll get to it,” The young woman chuckled, prompting him to grin amusedly. “I sent my book off to a publishing agency and if you go to the library next week, chances are you might see it there,”

“Your book’s being published?”

A pleased nod was all Daniel needed and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his girlfriend up in a hug. “Wow! That’s awesome, T - congrats!”

Taylor giggled as she returned his embrace. “Thanks!”


	10. Isobel X John | Trauma

_Trauma_

Summary: Isobel has a nightmare of past demons she still needs to battle (Isobel X John, romantic, angst - Post Little Hope).

...

**Friday, May 29th, 2020 - 01:59AM.**

John Townley was tired of running by now.

The 43 year-old college professor would let his fear overwhelm him and he would take off without a moment’s hesitation. But after everything that had happened to him, a former student and his current students; from having to witness their own doubles being unjustly executed to fighting horrifying demons … all of it was too much. It also didn’t help that he had to witness his double, Joseph, be executed by crushing - especially considering what the poor guy had faced before his death.

_That was when he decided he had enough._

“ _C’mon, you f*ck! I’m ready!_ ” John remembered screaming at a dirty-grey demon which advanced towards him at _**lighting**_ speed, even with its’ limbs broken.

He remembered using a nearby sledgehammer to his advantage and repeatedly swinging it in the demon’s face, ignoring his students yelling at him to get inside the house they had ran into.

He remembered wheezing and coughing in pain before regaining his breath and delivering another blow to his assailant.

“ _John, please hurry!_ ” Isobel’s voice had rung out frantically, just as the demon had managed to pin him down … moments before he struck back with another hit to the stomach.

The demon had roared in agony and John had smirked. “ _How does that feel, f*cker?!_ ”

After this, the fight had turned into a blur. But despite this, there were some moments that John remembered clearly - such as Isobel and Angela both getting snatched up in chains, influencing him to save them. Once he had done so, it didn’t take long for his demon to tackle him again, only for Isobel to grab a piece of broken wood and swing it at said assailant, _saving_ _him—_

“ _Get the f*ck away from us!_ ”

The 43 year-old was startled awake by the sounds of a scream coming from his bathroom. _Oh god! Isobel!_ He instantly dashed out of his double bed and frantically tried to open the bathroom door … only to discover that the woman he loved had locked it behind her. “Isobel?Isobel, what’s happening in there?”

“ _Josh, get off me! STOP!_ ” He heard his former student sob with **_sheer_** terror, allowing him to slowly put two and two together. _Josh?_

“Isobel, please let me in!” The professor begged fearfully, as he continued his attempts to pry the door open. “It’s John, you’re at my house and you’re safe - Josh can’t hurt you!” 

Complete and utter silence, with her sobs slowly fading to hoarse breaths. “ _J-John?_ ”

Hearing this, the 43 year-old sighed with relief. “Isobel, _please_ let me in. What’s happened in there?”

“ _H-Hold on,_ ” The young woman stammered tearfully. 

Footsteps then greeted his ears, accompanied by the sounds of the bathroom door being unlocked. The second his eyes met the bloodshot brown ones belonging to Isobel, his heart violently snapped into two. _Josh, what did you do?_

“ _I-_ I startled you awake, didn’t I?” The apologetic woman guessed correctly with a hoarse sigh before going back to grab some tissues and sitting on the edge of the bath. _Yes, you did. But that’s okay._

“Don’t worry about me, it’s fine,” John reassured her, closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to her. “What just happened?”

Hearing this, the 27 year-old gulped anxiously. “I don’t know how to explain this, _but…!_ ” 

Her voice cracked with emotion, influencing the 43 year-old to quickly wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her into an embrace. “Hey, take your time, it’s alright,”

“ _Right, okay…!_ ” Isobel responded sadly, furiously wiping her eyes before taking breaths to recompose herself. “I, um, I think I had… some kind of nightmare or hallucination of my past. _J-_ Josh invited Tyler, Lily and I up to his family’s lodge for a get together after three of our friends pulled a prank on his sister, Hannah. It turns out that he was planning a revenge prank for what happened to her and Beth, _and…!_ ” Tears pricked at the woman’s eyes. “I’ll _never_ forget what he did to Lily and I,”

“What did he do?”

“I was having a bath and I didn’t know that he was watching me at the time,” _What?!_ “He also took my clothes, so I had to walk around the lodge in a towel,” A bitter smile. “Not only that, but he had already tormented my cousins and two of our friends before, _because…!_ ” A terrified gulp. “He had set up a saw blade to trick them into believing he was torn apart, so he could act as a _f*cking maniac_. I remember being chased into the basement and Lily _was…!_ She was brave enough to allow me to get away by fighting him, even though I knew she didn’t stand a chance,” _W-Wow…_ “ _And…_ And he really made me feel self-conscious about myself, he _really_ did,”

As he listened, John felt **_horrified_** by the ways Josh had mentally tortured her, her cousins and their friends. _Nobody should have to go through those unimaginable circumstances. They were all kids, for f*ck’s sake!_ At the same time, he also found himself developing a newly found respect for Lily. _I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s forgotten by now, but that was really brave of her…_

“ _Jes, I,_ I’m _so_ sorry that he put you all through that,” The professor apologised sincerely, holding back the boiling anger towards the former student. “ _That…_ That must have been terrifying for you,”

“You’re right, it was,” Isobel confirmed, tears streaming down her face. “I’m just glad that Lily doesn’t remember it,”

“Well, you both were kids back then,” A concerned sigh. “Listen, you don’t have to tell me the whole story if you’re not ready and don’t let Josh bring you down, okay? You survived that night and you’re still the same beautiful woman who makes others happy,” A small smile. “Besides, I suppose a Thanks in order,”

“For what?”

“For saving my *ss outside that house in Little Hope,”

Isobel chuckled. “You’re welcome,”


	11. Isobel X Joseph | Grief

_Grief_

Summary: Whilst exploring Little Hope's graveyard, Isobel is suddenly pulled back into the past where she comes across a grief-stricken Joseph (Isobel X Joseph, platonic, angst/fluff).

...

**Isobel**

**Little Hope Graveyard**

**12:58AM } May 28**

_What am I doing here?_

Isobel Clarke had _no_ idea what she was in for, when she decided to travel to Little Hope in Danvers, Massachusetts. What had begun as a simple trip to gather some research on the infamous Witch Trials for her next book ended in turmoil when a mysterious fog swept across the town and prevented her from leaving, almost like it was teasing her by saying: _Oh, you thought you could leave without us noticing? Too bad!_

_Even worse, she wasn't the only one imprisoned in the town..._

She remembered stopping a nearby bar in an attempt to find help and initially, she was disappointed to discover that the only other person was getting himself drunk to his heart's content. _Ugh..._ But despite that, she was... _rather_ surprised to discover that her former professor, John, and his students were also trapped in Little Hope after they had survived a bus crash.

Angela was the same self-centred woman she remembered, and it also didn't help that John _still_ had the tendency to proclaim himself as their leader. _Is it just me or do those two bicker like an old married couple now?_ Putting that to one side, Isobel couldn't help but smile when she witnessed a young guy, Andrew, teach her baby cousin, Lily, how to play darts...

" _Alright, it's a tie,_ " She remembered the 17 year-old telling him happily.

" _No, no, you clearly got destroyed,_ "

" _How on earth did I clearly get destroyed?!_ " Lily had protested in shock, unaware that her best friend was winding her up. " _That's practically a tie, isn't it?!_ "

" _Yeah, okay,_ " The 18 year-old had scoffed playfully, grinning.

_They're so cute together! No wonder she speaks highly of him..._

After she left the bar with her former professor and his students, _quite_ a lot had happened - so much so that it had became a blur.

She remembered being pulled somewhere alongside Lily, Andrew and Angela, before they encountered a child by a fire. The latter had introduced herself as Mary and spoke in the strangest accent she ever heard. _I'm not sure if that was even American, thinking about it..._

Isobel also remembered witnessing a trial for Angela's double, Amy. She and Lily both caught a priest addressing Mary before he went on to condemn the poor woman to death, talking of a supposed secret they had. That _alone_ was enough to cause the 27 year-old to become suspicious.

Then, there was Amy's execution. She swore that everything had happened _so quickly_ \- the poor husband's desperate attempts to intervene, the priest's aggressive behaviour and Amy's final speech condemning Mary. Before anyone knew what was happening; Amy was thrown into the water, leaving her _now widowed husband behi—_

"Guys?"

The fog had suddenly become thicker throughout the town's graveyard, influencing Isobel's anxiety to increase within seconds. _What the hell is going on?!_

"Guys?!" Isobel tried calling more frantically. "Where did you all go?! _I can't see sh*t!_ "

No answer. _Oh no, no, no, no!_

Then, out of the blue, a hand grabbed her wrist. _NO!_

" _Get off me!_ " The 27 year-old cried out with terror, as she was tugged forward...

She had expected to land on the dirty grass, but not wood. _H-Huh?!_ Panting worriedly, she pulled herself up to her feet and quickly examined her surroundings. _What?! Why am I back at Amy's execution site?_

" _I'm so sorry, my love,_ " Glitched breathing. " _I should done more to save you...!_ "

A man was sat at the pier's edge, sobs silently wracking his body. _Her husband..._

Isobel's heart gave a _painful_ lurch when she heard how heartbroken he was. _Should I, should I do something?_ It didn't take long for her to decide. _F*ck it. What's the worst that can happen?_

With this in mind, the young woman cautiously approached Amy's husband _and..._ and almost couldn't believe herself when she placed a hand on his shoulder. _You're doing a good deed, Isobel. Don't be freaked out, because you're talking to someone long dead - don't be freaked out!_

"I'm so sorry for your loss, sir," The 27 year-old said, offering a sad smile to reassure him. "I'm sure your wife knows you tried to save her too,"

Hearing this, the man just stared at her in shock, as she sensed something pulling her back...

_The last thing she saw was a small smile._

"Isobel, are you okay?" John's concerned voice greeted her ears, once she re-emerged in the graveyard.

The woman slowly nodded. " _Y-Yeah_ , yeah, I'm good,"


	12. Angela X John | Light

_Light_

Summary: Angela makes John aware of an observation she's had, regarding two students (Angela X John, platonic, fluff - Pre Little Hope).

...

**Friday, December 20, 2019 - Ashfield University - 21:13.**

Angela Cartland used to enjoy the annual dances that her college held, more specifically the Winter Carnival.

Looking back, she didn't understand why she enjoyed that particular dance so much. Getting the chance to spend time with her friends was an understandable reason ... but then, she remembered _him_.

Her ex-husband was the guy every girl dreamed of, back in the 80s. He was tall, kindhearted and fearless - he could cause trouble in a blink of an eye if he wanted to and walk out of detention, completed unfazed. _Not that he actually did those things, of course._ She also remembered sharing a genuine connection with him; they helped each other with their classwork, she sat with him and his friends at lunch _and..._ they basically spent almost every day together. Their bond only grew stronger when they both developed feelings for one another and eventually shared their first kiss...

The 47 year-old scoffed bitterly at the memory as she observed the university's main hall. The area itself had a large space with the floor's tiles painted in a light brown and the cobalt blue walls decorated with snowflakes. The latter also accompanied multiple blue and purple lights shining down on the students joyfully dancing away. _Why didn't I see him for who he really was?_

"Alright, Ashfield," The DJ suddenly addressed everyone, as the exciting music finished. "Let's slow it down a bit; nice and smooth,"

Within seconds, a new song began playing and... it suited the atmosphere perfectly. Angela couldn't help but watch as everyone separated into pairs, before a nearby conversation greeted her ears. _Hello, what do we have here?_

"Hey, buddy,"

" _H-_ Hey Conrad," She watched Andrew briefly stammer with surprise, as the 20 year-old sat next to him. "How's the dance been for you?"

"You know, it has its' perks," His acquaintance responded, before sending a quick glance ahead. "Go get her,"

"Hm?"

"Go get Lily,"

"Go get Lily and do what?" The 17 year-old questioned in a confused manner.

"Dance with her," _Oh?_

Andrew glowered at Conrad with shock, his anxiety suddenly skyrocketing within seconds. " _I-I-I can't dance...!_ " It didn't take long for the 47 year-old to put two and two together. _You're in love with Lily, aren't you?_

"I'm sure you can," His acquaintance reassured him. "Just get on over there and ask her if she wants to dance, see what happens," Two friendly pats on the shoulder. "Come on,"

Hearing this, the teen gave a disbelieving chuckle and turned to see Lily gazing at him worriedly. _C'mon kid - don't be such an old woman and ask her to dance with you. It's not that hard of a concept!_ Andrew then pulled himself up to his feet and began walking towards Lily. _There you go!_

"Hey," John's friendly voice greeted her ears, as he sat next to her. "How come you're not out there dancing?"

"I'm alright watching," Angela answered calmly. "And I think we might have a new couple in our group,"

"What do you mean?"

"Look," The 47 year-old pointed at the two teenagers happily dancing with each other. "I think Andrew has feelings for her,"

Hearing this, the professor frowned in thought before a small but pleased smile painted his face. " _Well_ , I wouldn't be too surprised if they did become a couple soon - so I can see your point,"

"I wouldn't be too surprised either," 


End file.
